


bite the pillow

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, Day 24: Shy, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Seductive af!Kise, Shy!Aomine, Top Kise, model!kise, virgin!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, no matter how horny Aomine is, no matter how many dick jokes he makes, he’s still painfully, mind-numbingly, terrifyingly a virgin. </p><p>or: Day 24-Shy</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite the pillow

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mental health issues i'm back and slightly less better but whatever no one cares about that lol i should be STUDYING FOR MY AP TESTS BUT HERE I AM WRITING GAY PORN FMLLLLL
> 
> bottom aomine you're welcome
> 
> i call this "kise is trash with a healthy dose of dominatrix"

The thing is, no matter how horny Aomine is, no matter how many dick jokes he makes, he’s still painfully, mind-numbingly, terrifyingly a virgin. He’s never had sex, hell, no one’s even touched his dick. He’s only ever kissed three people (Momoi, when they were just children and she punched him afterwards and they ate ice cream until the sun set; Tetsu, when he first thought he might not like girls and Tetsu was the object of his affection; Kise, his current object of affection and a model that, according to tabloids, had a lot of sex before they decided to become exclusive) and he’s only ever made out with one person (Kise, who was far too good at it to be fair, really). He just wants to have sex and get it out of the way.

He says as much to Kise on a Wednesday night.

“Get it out of the way? Aominecchi! Sex isn’t a chore! You should do it because you feel comfortable and you love the person and you want to be close to them! Not so you can stop being a virgin.” Kise pouts, an adorable face that makes Aomine’s chest tight.

“Yeah,” Aomine says, face scrunching up. “I know.”

“Then why do you just want to have sex with me?”

Aomine peers at him for a moment before his gaze shifts to Kise’s crotch, unsubtly, and he says, without stuttering. “Your dick is probably big enough to hit my prostate.”

“Aominecchi!”

“Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I haven’t fucked myself, baka!”

***

That Friday night, Aomine paces around his house all afternoon, too nervous to play basketball and too excited to laze around. Kise’s coming over after his photoshoot tonight. They’re going to have sex. Aomine is going to have sex. Kise is going to fuck Aomine.

Aomine’s hard just thinking about it.

He already fingered himself open, thinking about how well Kise’s cock is going to fill him up tonight, thinking about Kise holding him down, kissing him, hands roaming everywhere.

Thank god he already came once, because he really wouldn’t last long with just Kise’s cock.

When he checks his phone, he has two texts from Kise.

_Ryyyyoutaaaaa <333: Aominecchi!!!~ im on my way over now the shoot ran a little long_

_Ryyyyoutaaaaa <333: but i mean if u changed your mind i can go home. consent is important!!_

_You: I want your cock in my ass rn. hurry up._

Aomine tosses his phone on the couch and leaves his abandoned living room to go jerk off again. It’ll be at least another half hour before Kise gets there and he’s too turned on for this shit. Really. He feels like a fucking teenager before he remember, angrily, that he is one.

***

When Kise finally gets to Aomine’s house, he looks perky. Usually he’s exhausted after a shoot, half asleep and bleary until Aomine can manage to tuck him into his bed until the next morning. He’s always regretful when Kise leaves after those weekends together, but one day they’ll live together and he won’t have to leave.

“Hey, Aominecchi,” Kise says, greeting him with a kiss.

“The house is empty,” Aomine answers.

Kise snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’re horribly impatient and that was an awful segue. If you want to get in my pants, I’ll need to be wooed properly.”

Aomine raises an eyebrow. “I actually did get us dinner.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Aomine says gruffly. “It’s not an everyday thing.”

“You were actually trying to woo me,” Kise grins. He sounds unbelievably pleased with Aomine. He steps into Aomine’s space and murmurs, not without heat, “Are there candles?”

“I fucking hate you,” Aomine says, pushing Kise’s face away. He tries to stalk off like a lover scorned, but Kise gets his arms around Aomine’s waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. He kisses Aomine’s neck and when he nips a little, Aomine inhales.

“I certainly have some different feelings for you, Daiki,” Kise breathes, right into Aomine’s ear. Aomine, before he can stop himself, leans back into Kise and tilts his head to give him more room. Kise chuckles and Aomine jerks, spell broken.

“Go fucking eat.” Aomine detangles himself from Kise’s arms and stomps off to the kitchen.

“I’d rather eat something else first,” Kise replies. When Aomine swivels around to glare at him, Kise gives a pointed glance at his crotch. Kise sashays to Aomine, running his hands down his chest. He leans in for a kiss and Aomine obliges.

It’s not heated, just a press of lips for a few seconds before Kise pulls away and smiles a soft smile. “What did you make, baby?”

Aomine’s stomach clenches when Kise calls him any pet name, but instead of melting into a puddle of goo like Aomine thinks he might, he shrugs. “I ordered some sushi.”

“Good. My agent has me on a really strict diet right now. I have to lose some weight.” Kise pads into the kitchen and Aomine dutifully follows him, wondering why he’d have to lose weight.

When they’re finished eating and Kise’s done teasing Aomine into getting one of his mother’s candles to put on the table, Aomine suddenly feels nervous. Kise’s no virgin–he’s done this with more than one person. Aomine’s never explicitly asked, but it’s implied.

He wants to make it good for Kise so that he never wants to do it with anyone else ever again.

When they’re finally, blissfully in Aomine’s bedroom, Aomine flips the lights off. He gets his hands on Kise’s biceps and he squeezes his muscles as he kisses him, deep kisses that leave both of them breathless.

“Hey, you know that we don’t have to go all the way tonight if you don’t feel comfortable,” Kise whispers, voice loud in the darkness.

“I know. You must feel pretty confident,” Aomine teases, diving at him again for another kiss.  
“Wait, what?” Kise asks, pulling his face away. “What does that mean?”

“You’re not a virgin, right? I’ve seen those tabloids.”

“Daiki, those– They’re trashy as hell. I’m still a virgin. Of course I’m a virgin. I’ve kissed a lot of people, but I’ve never had sex.” Aomine tries to look away, but Kise holds his face in place so he can look at him through the darkness. “Aomine Daiki, there’s no one else I’d want to be my first.”

Aomine blushes and says, “B-Baka!” He pushes Kise back onto the bed so he’s propped up against some fluffy pillows and clambers after him, settling into a comfortable straddle across his waist. Aomine leans down and Kise meets him halfway.

“I want you to fuck me,” Aomine breathes into his mouth, moaning softly when Kise grinds his hips up.

“We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to,” Kise repeats. He sounds like it’s a terrible idea and it makes Aomine smirk.

“I definitely want to.” Aomine leans down so that his red face is in the crook of Kise’s neck. He musters all of his seductive powers and murmurs, “Please, Ryouta,” into Kise’s ear. He blushes even harder when he says that.

Kise somehow flips them over so that Aomine’s laying facedown in all of the pillows, practically drowning in them. Aomine tries to utter protestations, but Kise runs a hand down his lower back and when it rests on Aomine’s clothed ass, he chokes on the air in his lungs. No amount of fingering himself open is going to prepare himself for this.

They get naked very quickly. Kise’s methodical instead of seductive, which really surprised Aomine. After only a minute or two, they’re back in their same positions, only it’s much more erotic and Aomine’s resigned himself to just burying his face in the pillow and never making eye contact with Kise again.

“Beautiful,” Kise says reverently, pressing a kiss on Aomine’s shoulder blade. It makes him shiver.

“Please get on with it,” Aomine begs, trying to get his hips back so Kise can just fuck him already. He clutches the pillow when Kise grabs a handful of ass. Aomine wants to shy away, but he wants to push back into the touch just as much.

“Have– Did you–“ Kise asks, voice shaky.

“Yes, I’ve fingered myself today. Please just _put your fucking dick in me_ ,” Aomine growls into the pillow. The feathers probably take away some of the bite of his tone. Aomine feels bitter about it, but he’s so aroused that he really doesn’t care anymore. His cock is hard, hanging between his thighs as he waits for Kise to just put his dick in him.

“Bossy,” Kise says dryly. Aomine feels the thick head of Kise’s cock press against his ass and yes, this is what he’s wanted all along. Aomine presses back, blush probably extending all the way down to his chest by now. He can’t believe he’s acting like this. And all over Kise’s fucking dick.

When Kise starts pressing into Aomine, he can’t deny that it hurts. It hurts like hell, but there’s some kind of pleasure twisting underneath the pain. He wants to feel it all, wants Kise to thrust into him. He finds the words sticking in his throat, though.

Kise’s chest is suddenly pressed against Aomine’s back and his face is hidden in Aomine’s neck. He starts thrusting, shallowly, and oh god this is going to be over very quickly.

And it is. Kise barely fucks Aomine for five minutes when they both come, Kise first and Aomine after. He muffles all of his noises in the pillow, too afraid to lift his head. Kise doesn’t move his head from Aomine’s neck and when he comes, he bites a mark that Aomine’s sure is going to be red tomorrow.

“Well?” Kise asks, after he pulls out and Aomine hides his face in his hands.

“It was awesome,” Aomine replies.

“You don’t look too thrilled,” Kise deadpans.

“I’m just– I haven’t– Shut up,” Aomine grumbles, rolling over and nestling himself in Kise’s arms.

“You know the best thing about being a teenager?” Kise asks.

“Hm?”

“Short refractory periods.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is pessimisticprose thank


End file.
